degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe Season 1 Episode 4: Girlfriend (2)
Main Plot: Sidney (Sidney is at her locker with Haley and Caitlin) Haley: How do you think the try-outs went? Sidney: Please, I already know I made it. Caitlin: I’m pretty sure we all got in. We’re not sucky freshmen like last year. Haley: So what are the dets with you and Ryan? Sidney: Apparently he’s had a girlfriend and decided not to tell me about it. Caitlin: Since when did he have a girlfriend? Sidney: He’s been dating Kellie Davis for the past four months now. Haley: '''This is a shocker. I didn’t even know they were dating, and I know everything around this school! '''Caitlin: Don’t forget that school started almost a month ago. It’s going to take some time for gossip to start up. Haley: Obviously, but if it’s been four months you would think the word would get around. Sidney: Like him dating Kellie is going to stop me anyways. Caitlin: You’re still going to go after him? Sidney: I'll do whatever it takes to get him... Even if it means breaking them up! Haley: That’s exactly what I think you should do. If you want a guy, go get him. Screw the fact that he’s with… (Sidney covers Haley’s mouth) Sidney: We don’t want everyone to know about me and Ryan, now do we? Haley: '''No! '''Caitlin: That would be a terrible thing if anyone but us found out! Sidney: For someone whose head is full of secrets, you sure can’t keep your mouth shut. Haley: '''Won’t happen again Sidney. '''Sidney: Good! I knew I could trust you. Just don’t let it happen again. (Haley and Caitlin nod their heads as they follow Sidney through the halls) Opening Subplot: Raymond (Raymond is walking through the halls. Jackson walks up to him) Jackson: '''You’re Raymond Patterson, right? '''Raymond: Live and in person. Jackson: Good, because I need a favor from you. Raymond: What favor exactly? Jackson: I know you have a thing going on with my sister right now. Raymond: She’s pretty amazing I have to admit. Jackson: I want you to end it now. Raymond: I’m sorry? Jackson: '''You heard me; I don’t want you talking to her. You’re not the right person for her to be associating with. '''Raymond: I like your sister, and I won’t end how I feel for her just because I might not be the varsity jock you want her to be with. We have more in common than any athlete out there would with her. Jackson: If you don’t end it, that’s fine I guess. But I want you to do something else. Raymond: And what could that possibly be? Jackson: Hurt my sister, and I’ll be sure to come after you. Raymond: Why would I do anything like that? Jackson: Not everyone is who they say they are. They might just do something bad that they never thought they would have done. Raymond: I get that. But I like Liana for who she is. Jackson: '''As much as I might not like you right now, I just don’t want you to hurt her. She’s never had a boyfriend before, and I don’t want her crying over a break up. '''Raymond: I promise I won’t hurt her. Jackson: You better not, or else you’ll have to deal with me. And trust me; you don’t wanna deal with me. (Jackson pushes Raymond into the lockers and walks away) Third Plot: Brandon (Brandon is sitting in math class. He gets a message from Dustin and replies to it) Dustin:' Had a fun talk with you yesterday. ''Brandon: I wish we had more talks like that.'' ''Dustin: I just wish we can hang out today. I haven’t seen you at all today.'' ''Brandon: Instead of wishing you did, let’s make it happen ;)'' (Brandon starts to develop a boner) ''Dustin: I’ll wait outside room 205 for you when this period ends.'' Brandon: '''I can’t wait to see you. (Mrs. Valentine looks over at Brandon) '''Mrs. Valentine: Brandon, come up to the board and answer the next question. Brandon: '''I don’t even know what problem we’re on. '''Mrs. Valentine: May I see your phone? Maybe next time you shouldn’t text during my class. Brandon: I’m sorry Mrs. Valentine, it won’t happen again. Mrs. Valentine: We’re on problem number 7 Brandon. Come up and answer that on the board. And hand me your phone while you’re at it. (Brandon tries to hide his boner before going up. He hands Mrs. Valentine his phone) Mrs. Valentine: 'If you get this question right you will get your phone back. ''(Brandon solves question 7. When he turns around, everyone in his class laughs at him) '''Bella: Seems like somebody’s got a problem in their pants. Zach: I’m so lucky I’m not in your shoes right now. Whitney: Guys, it’s not his fault. This problem was just really hard. (Everyone in class is laughing) Mrs. Valentine: Brandon, take your phone. Brandon: Today can’t get any worse. (Brandon grabs his phone and sits down at his seat) Main Plot: Sidney (Ryan walks past Sidney’s locker) Sidney: Ryan! Just the person I wanted to talk to. Ryan: '''Did you miss me that much? '''Sidney: '''Anyways, I gotta ask you something. '''Ryan: Ask me anything. Sidney: '''Are you dating Kellie Davis? '''Ryan: Yeah, I thought everyone knew that? Sidney: Well, I saw you two together earlier and I didn’t know if you were a thing or not. Ryan: '''Oh, well we’re together. '''Sidney: Good for you, right? Ryan: Anyways, do you need me to save you from Study Hall again? Sidney: '''Please try to if you can. You have no idea how boring it is in there. '''Ryan: '''I just wish we had the same study hall together. I would do anything to avoid tutoring. '''Sidney: Since when did you have a tutor? Ryan: Ever since my grades have gone down and it’s either that or no football. I like my tutor a lot though, but I would rather do nothing like everyone else does. Sidney: That has to suck so much. Ryan: '''You have no idea. '''Sidney: This is why you have to come to mine. Hopefully you can get that bathroom pass. Ryan: 'Don’t worry. I’ll be there no matter what. Um I have to go find Kellie before she freaks out and starts looking for me. '''Sidney: '''Go be with her. I’ll see you later. ''(Ryan leaves Sidney. She looks in her mirror) '''Sidney: Everything is going according to plan. (Sidney shuts her locker door and leaves) Subplot: Raymond (Raymond and Liana are sitting by the piano) Liana: I think our song is going to be amazing, don’t you? Raymond: Let’s just get it over with. (Liana starts playing the piano) Liana: 'Break Out. I need to break out.Don't you feel it too?I would if I was you.I've got one life. ''(Raymond doesn’t sing his part) '''Liana: Tonight I'm gonna get it right. (Raymond continues to not sing) Liana: The writings on the wall. I'm gonna have a ball. (Raymond starts to ignore Liana. She stops playing the piano) Liana: Why are you acting like such a jerk? Raymond: I’m acting like a jerk! Liana: Yeah! You’re not singing any of the parts, and you act like you don’t even wanna be here. If I did something wrong, I’m sorry. Raymond: It’s not you Liana. Liana: '''Then tell me what it is! If it’s the song, we still have time to make up a new one. '''Raymond: It’s not that ether. Liana: Then please tell me what it is! I can’t talk to you about it if you’re just going to sit here and act like a jerk to me. Raymond: Maybe my problems are none of your business. Liana: I tell you everything that’s going on in my life. Yeah, that’s none of your business, but I tell you because I care about you. Raymond: I don’t think I can do this anymore. Liana: '''Where are you going? '''Raymond: I’m sorry Liana. (Raymond leaves the music room. Liana breaks down crying) Third Plot: Brandon Mrs. Valentine: Don’t forget about you’re quiz next Tuesday! (Brandon walks out of Mrs. Valentine’s class. Dustin waits for him outside) Dustin: For someone who missed me, they did a good job ignored me in today. Brandon: Sorry, Mrs. Valentine took my phone away because I got caught. Dustin: Hahaha, I’m ok with it really. Brandon: Can I ask you another question? It’s about yesterday. Dustin: '''Go for it. '''Brandon: How did you know that you were gay? Dustin: I've always known that. Brandon: But how? Dustin: '''It’s simple. I was always more curious about guys then I was about girls. '''Brandon: '''So you've just always known that you were gay. '''Dustin: That’s pretty much right. Brandon: The question popped in my head while we were talking, so I figured I would ask you now since we were meeting up. Dustin: I totally understand. I actually wanted to ask you something too. Brandon: Since were making confessions, you can ask me anything. (The bell rings) Dustin: '''Dang it! I didn't even ask you what I wanted to. '''Brandon: '''We have after this period for you to ask me. '''Dustin: '''Yeah. I guess I’ll see you then. '''Brandon: I guess so. Dustin: I don’t know if I already told you this, but thanks… for everything! Brandon: I’m glad I ran into you in the hallway. (Brandon smiles as him and Dustin walk away from each other) Main Plot: Sidney (Sidney is at her locker waiting for Ryan. The hallway is empty) Sidney: 'He should be here any minute now. ''(Ryan walks up behind her and pokes her sides. She gasps and he laughs at her) '''Ryan: I figured that would scare the shit out of you. Sidney: Damn right it did! Ryan: '''Ok so where are we going? '''Sidney: Somewhere private so we don’t get caught. Ryan: But there are no private places in the school. Sidney: Come with me and I’ll show you somewhere that’s private. (Sidney takes Ryan’s hand and leads him to the boiler room) Ryan: '''Isn't this where everyone goes to make out? '''Sidney: If you can think of anywhere else private to go, please tell me. Ryan: If it’s the best there is, then I guess it’ll do. Sidney: Besides, we can always use a little private time together; if you know what I mean. (Sidney walks up to Ryan and kisses him. He kisses back, but then pushes her off of him) Sidney: Why stop? We were just getting to the good part. Ryan: What was that all about? Sidney: We just kissed, and I know you liked it. Ryan: '''I’m with Kellie if you don’t remember. '''Sidney: This is why you pushed me away after you kissed me back. Ryan: '''Look, Kellie can’t find out we were in here. '''Sidney: You’re lucky I don’t kiss and tell. Ryan: We’re going to talk about this later. I think you should go back to study hall. (Ryan leaves the boiler room. When she notices that he’s gone, she leaves shortly after) Subplot: Raymond (Liana is standing by her locker. Raymond walks up to her) Raymond: Hey, can we talk? Liana: '''Depends, are you going to be a jerk to me again? '''Raymond: Just hear me out, ok. Liana: 5 minutes. Raymond: Earlier, Jackson ran into me. He told me that I don’t deserve you and you deserve an athlete jock that plays on the varsity team of literally every sport. I thought I didn’t deserve you ether. So I acted like a jerk to make you not want me. But I realized that no one has made me this happy in a while, and we have so much more in common than you would with any jock out there. Liana: Raymond, I’m not a little girl anymore. I don’t need Jackson looking over me every minute. I can make my own choices. Never let him get to you, because he doesn’t realize how much I like you. I’ve had more fun writing this song with you then I’ve had in the longest time. You make me happy just by being here with me. Raymond: And I wanted to apologize to you, for being the biggest jerk to you earlier. That’s not who I really am. Liana: It’s ok with me. I’m just glad to have you with me. Raymond: '''I don’t know if this is too early or not, but I might as well give it a shot. '''Liana: What are you doing? Raymond: Liana, I want to ask you something. (Liana smiles and nods for Raymond to go on) Raymond: I don’t want to be friends anymore? Liana: '''You don’t? '''Raymond: No. I want to be more than that. Liana, will you be my girlfriend? Liana: Like I would ever say no. Raymond: So it’s a yes! Liana: Without a doubt. (Raymond picks up Liana and twirls her around. They both share a kiss. They hold each other’s hands as they leave Liana's locker) Third Plot: Brandon (Brandon and Dustin sit outside by the bench) Brandon: What did you want to ask me again? Dustin: '''Ok, don’t get offended if I say this the wrong way. I’m not trying to be rude by asking. '''Brandon: I’m pretty sure I won’t get offended. Go for it. Dustin: Uh, are you gay? I’m only asking because you seem very curious about me a lot. And you’re the only person that’s actually ever accepted me. Brandon: I’m not gay. I just wanted to know because it’s a part of your life. I just thought I would get to know you more, that’s pretty much all of it. Dustin: 'Oh, ok. I should probably get going then. ''(Dustin starts walking toward the school) '''Brandon: Dus, get back over here. (Dustin walks over to him) Brandon: Ask me that question again. Dustin: Are you gay? Brandon: To be honest, I have no clue what I am. I’ve liked girls for the longest time, and I never thought that I would be saying this. But there’s a guy out there that I feel the same about girls about. I don’t know if it’s just him, or if its guys in general. Dustin: So then why lie? Brandon: '''I don’t know who I like. I mean, I know I like girls. But it’s him that’s making me confused. '''Dustin: Then you’re probably bisexual. Bisexuals are individuals who like both the same and opposite sex. Brandon: You’re the first person I've told this too. I’m pretty sure my sister would flip out if I told her. Please don’t tell anyone about it though. Dustin: Just take your time through all of this. It’s good to come out to people individually then to come out to everyone at the same time. And I won’t say a word about you until you feel like you’re ready. Brandon: Thanks for accepting it. I don’t know what to do without you. (Brandon and Dustin give each other a hug) Main Plot: Sidney (Sidney is in the parking lot. Ryan walks up to her) Ryan: I think now is a good time to have the talk. Sidney: Oh, the talk. Ryan: I’m with Kellie. Sidney: '''And it’s obvious that your relationship isn't working out with her if you’re locking lips with me in the boiler room. '''Ryan: We weren't “locking lips”, it was just a kiss. And trust me, it can’t happen again. Sidney: '''But you kissed me back. I know that you liked it. If you didn't enjoy it you would have stopped me the first time '''Ryan: But it can’t happen. I’m happy with Kellie, and we’re in a good relationship. I don’t want you tempting me to ruin it. Sidney: If you’re happy with Kellie, then tell me why you’re spending more time with me then you do with her. You purposely go to the bathroom to get me out of Study Hall. You can’t spend all this time with me and say that I’m the problem. Ryan: You’re right about that, and I won’t be doing that any longer. Sidney: And if your relationship with Kellie was good, then I don’t see why she would be complaining to Taylor about it during cheer try-outs. Ryan: Complaining? I didn't think there was anything wrong? Sidney: You have time to text me, but absolutely no time at all to talk to her. That’s sounds like a good relationship to me. Ryan: The point is whatever you’re trying to do really needs to stop. Sidney: Fine, you want me to stop? I will. But I’ll leave the choice. If you want it, you know where to find me. Ryan: Don’t bother getting a text from me, because I’m with Kellie. And you’re not going to get whatever it is you want from me. Sidney: 'By the way, good luck with your so called “stable relationship”! I’m pretty sure things will work out just fine with you two. ''(Ryan grabs his phone and looks at Kellie’s messages. Sidney walks away from him and smiles) ''On the next all new episode of Miami Mayhem! Something’s in life come free to us Kellie: I’m so lucky to have you. (Kellie and Ryan kiss in the hallway) Taylor: Look at the cute couple While other things Haley: I think this is yours? Tyler: Thanks. (Haley gives Tylet back his football) Come with a cost Whitney: Your just jealous that I’m better then you at everything. Bella: At least I’m not a self-conceded bitch like you! (Bella and Whitney start a cat-fight in the gym) Kellie: '''I don’t know what to do anymore. ''Find out in an all new episode of Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe'' ''Only on the Degrassi and Miami Mayhem! Wiki''''' Category:Blog posts